F A U L T
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Aku sudah mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berpikir bahwa kehidupanku ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dari awal sekali. Aku lahir dari rahim ibuku, kematian ibuku, keadaanku, kehadiranku, semuanya adalah kesalahan. Dan aku tak butuh seorang cewek berisik untuk menegaskan itu lagi! Warning! OOC, TYPO, AU, and so much more. Don't forget to leave your review after you read my story!


Percy Jackson Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much TYPO, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

I hope you like it...

Pemeran utama :

Leo Valdez

Calypso

Please Enjoy..

**FAULT**

**Chapter 1 : Rapat Festival Sekolah**

Aku sudah mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berpikir bahwa kehidupanku ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dari awal. Dari awal sekali. Aku lahir dari rahim ibuku, kematian ibuku, keadaanku, kehadiranku, semuanya adalah kesalahan. Dan aku tak butuh seorang cewek berisik untuk menegaskan itu lagi!

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu salah! Harus kuberitahu berapa kali jika laporan itu salah Hah?!" bentak gadis cantik itu. Pemuda berambut keriting dihadapannya hanya menatapnya malas. Dan jengkel sih. Bagaimana tidak jengkel kalau setiap proposal yang kau buat mengenai anggaran OSIS bulanan selalu salah? Padahal pemuda itu menghitungnya akurat kok.

"Tapi, aku sudah memasukkan angka sesuai dengan jumlah pengeluaran bulan ini!" kata pemuda itu tak kalah keras.

"Tapi seharusnya pemasukan bulan ini seimbang! Dan, sejak kapan perbaikan wastafel sekolah membutuhkan biaya sebanyak ini?" lengking gadis itu. Pemuda keriting dan berkulit cokelat itu mulai tersulut.

"Kau pikir gampang bernegosiasi dengan Mr. Hephaestus? Guru mekanik itu tidak mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan!" bentak pemuda itu lagi.

"Itulah tugas_mu_! Berbicara pada Mr. Hephaestus dan memintanya memperbaiki wastafel sekolah kita! Bukannya menyewa jasa seorang penipu dengan harga yang mahal!" Gadis itu balas membentak.

"Oh tidak! Biaya sewa jasa tukang reparasi terlalu mahal! Anggaran OSIS berkurang!" gerutu pemuda itu.

"Kau!" geram gadis itu.

"Cukup kalian berdua! Kita disini untuk rapat anggaran OSIS, bukan untuk mendengar pertengkaran kalian berdua," sela seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Tapi Jason, bocah ini seenaknya. Bahkan dia selalu membuat laporan yang salah," jelas gadis manis itu.

"Hei! Aku menghitungnya berdasarkan catatan yang kau berikan. Jadi jangan salahkan aku! Dan, siapa yang kau katakan bocah, nenek lampir?" balas pemuda berambut hitam keriting itu.

"Nenek Lampir? Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu kepadaku! Dasar kau-"

"Cukup!" bentak Jason. Mereka berdua sontak diam. Jason menghela napas.

"Leo, kembalilah ke divisimu, dan Calypso, coba kau cek ulang lagi data yang kau berikan kepada Leo. Kita bahas masalah ini setelah kau mengecek ulang," perintah Jason tegas. Mereka berdua hanya menggerutu sedikit dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Baik. Untuk masalah anggaran bulanan akan dibahas di pertemuan berikutnya mungkin. Kalau sudah tak terjadi kesalahan diantara mereka. Dan, saat ini kita akan membahas tentang festival sekolah yang sebentar lagi diadakan. Percy, apa kau sudah mengajukan proposal ke Mr. Chiron?" tanya Jason pada Percy.

"Yah... tak ada masalah dalam penyerahan proposalnya. Dia berkata aku hanya harus mengajukannya kepada Mr. Zeus yang menurutku dia gi- Aww!" rintih Percy di tengah laporannya. Dia menatap gadis yang baru saja menempeleng kepalanya. Gadis itu melotot.

"Maksudku, Mr. Chiron akan membahasnya bersama dengan kepala sekolah dan hasilnya akan diumumkan minggu depan. Masalah sponsor, aku sudah mencoba menghubungi beberapa perusahaan yang memungkinkan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang mau menjadi sponsor. Kurasa aku harus berbicara dengan Ms. Iris mengenai masalah sponsor," jelas Percy.

"Baik, masalah sponsor kuserahkan padamu kalau begitu. Lalu, kita akan membahas tentang tema. Ada yang punya usulan tentang tema kali ini?" tanya Jason sambil mengamati satu per satu wajah anggota OSIS SMA Goodhe. Banyak anggota yang berkasak-kusuk menentukan tema. Satu anak mengangkat tangannya.

"Bisa kau kemukakan usulan tema mu pada kami, Gwen?" Seluruh anggota OSIS melihat Gwen. Yang dipandangi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Well, bagaimana kalau tema kali ini adalah 'kuno'?" usul Gwen. Anggota yang lain berbisik satu sama lain lagi. Jason berdehem.

"Kenapa kau mengusulkan tema itu?" tanya Jason.

"Yah, karena menurutku – maksudku menurut divisi 3, belakangan ini kan festival sekolah selalu memakai tema yang mainstream dan yah... bisa dibilang itu-itu aja. Dan, kalau tema festival kali ini juga sama seperti yang lalu, kurasa tak akan ada yang mau datang ke sekolah kita," jelas Gwen. Jason memandangi anggotanya.

"Ada usulan lain?" tanyanya lagi. Satu tangan terangkat.

"Ya, Dwen?" Gadis cantik itu mengerling sedikit pada Jason sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini bukan usul sebenarnya. Ini hanya menambahkan usulan Gwen. Aku sih setuju, tapi jika hanya 'kuno', orang lebih tak mau datang. Nah, bagaimana jika kita kolaborasikan saja tema Gwen dengan tradisi sekolah kita?" Kasak-kusuk kembali terdengar. Jason berdehem lagi.

"Ada usulan lain?" Tak ada yang mengangkat tangan. "Baik. Kalau begitu, siapa yang sepakat tema kali ini 'kuno'?" Hampir semuanya mengangkat tangan. Ada beberapa yang golput, namun banyak yang mengangkat tangan.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Tema festival kali ini adalah 'kuno'. Percy, aku minta tolong untuk buat proposal lagi, oke?" Percy mengangguk sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Masalah tema sudah selesai. Nah, sekarang pembagian panitia. Panitia kali ini akan terbagi menjadi beberapa divisi. Ada pengurus konsumsi, dekorasi, publikasi, dokumentasi, K3, dan acara. Dan, panitia kali ini tak hanya dari OSIS saja, tetapi siswa lain juga bisa menjadi panitia," jelas Jason.

"Well, tapi bagaimana caranya merekrut panitia dari siswa lain?" tanya Calypso. Leo mendengus.

"Tentu saja bisa Nenek Lampir. Kami sudah berdiskusi masalah ini sebelumnya. Akan ada tes uji coba yang terdiri dari tes tertulis dan wawancara untuk para calon panitia. Makanya, gunakan waktumu untuk rapat darurat, bukan untuk menghitung anggaran perbaikan wastafel," jelas Leo dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau! Berani seka-"

"Oke! Cukup sampai disitu kalian berdua. Benar yang dikatakan Leo. Kita akan melakukan tes uji coba. Annabeth, bisa kau urus masalah ini?" tanya Jason. Gadis bermata abu-abu itu hanya mengangguk percaya diri.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah membuat pengumumannya dan tinggal mempublikasikannya. Mungkin aku butuh bantuan perwakilan kelas untuk menempelkannya di mading kelas dan sekolah," jelas Annabeth. Jason mengangguk paham.

"Bagus. Dan, kurasa rapat kali ini cukup sampai disini. Kita akan melanjutkan rapat setelah ada pemberitahuan dari Mr. Chiron dan siapkan saja diri kalian. Kita akan sibuk mulai besok dan mungkin akan lebih banyak rapat," kata Jason yang menjadi penutup rapat OSIS kali ini. Anggota OSIS yang lain mulai bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan. Annabeth sudah pergi dengan Percy untuk berkencan (atau membagikan pengumuman). Pacar Jason, Piper (gadis tomboi yang cantik) sudah menunggu di luar ruang rapat. Dan, dalam sekejab mereka menghilang entah kemana.

Anggota yang lain juga sudah mulai beranjak, dan... Tinggallah Leo berdua dengan gadis yang super menyebalkan. Calypso. Ingin sekali Leo segera pergi dari ruang rapat, tapi masalah anggaran OSIS tidak bisa ia lepas begitu saja. Jadilah dia menunggu sementara Calypso menyelesaikan catatannya.

"Ini. Sudah kuhitung dengan benar. Kau hanya tinggal membuat proposalnya saja," kata gadis itu dengan jutek. Leo tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh baguslah. Setidaknya aku benar mengenai biaya perbaikan wastafel," jelas Leo sinis saat dia melihat catatan dari Calypso. Gadis itu berusaha untuk menahan malu dan marah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Terserahlah," kata gadis itu ketus dan pergi meninggalkan Leo sendiri di ruang rapat.

Leo juga tak mau berlama-lama di ruang rapat. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar sekolah menuju Asrama Putra yang berada di sekolah.

Asrama putra ribut seperti biasa. "Sudah pulang Valdez. Sebaiknya kau tak berbuat onar atau kepalamu akan menjadi sasaran pemukul baseball-ku ini," gerutu Mr. Hedge, Kepala Asrama Putra. Leo menatapnya dengan kilatan jail di matanya.

"Wow, saya tergoda untuk melakukan itu Pak Pelatih. Jadi yang mana yang harus saya pilih? Membuat onar atau mencuri tongkat baseball-mu?" tanya Leo iseng. Hal itu sepertinya membuat darah Mr. Hegde naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Wajahnya yang sudah jelek, bertambah jelek. Dia mulai mengangkat pemukul baseball-nya dan bersiap memukul Leo. Tapi, Leo sudah keburu kabur duluan sambil menjatuhkan serak buku.

"LEO VALDEZ! KEMBALI KAU KESINI!" raung Mr. Hedge. Tapi jelas dia tak bisa mengejar Leo. Tubuhnya pendek dan hanya sebahu Leo. Untuk informasi, tinggi Leo hanya 163 cm. Cukup kecil untuk ukuran lelaki berusia 16 tahun.

"Kejar saja kalau anda bisa, Pak Pelatih. Tapi aku tak berharap dengan keadaan anda," jelas Leo dari seberang ruangan. Anak laki-laki yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mulai mengolok-ngolok Mr. Hedge.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?! VALDEZ, KAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KEKACAUAN INI!" Begitulah kira-kira teriakan Pembimbing Asrama Putra, Mrs. Hedge. Dia wanita yang seumuran dengan Mr. Hedge, dan dia juga merupakan istri Mr. Hedge. Bedanya, wanita itu cantik. Meski umurnya sudah hampir mencapai 40 tahun, namun dia masih terlihat seperti awal 30 tahun. Bagaimana Mr. Hedge bisa mendapat istri secantik itu... tak ada yang tahu dan tak ada yang mau tahu.

.

.

.

.

Leo tidur seperti kerbau. Badannya terasa pegal dan remuk. Setelah diceramahi habis-habisan oleh suami-istri Hedge, Leo diperintah untuk membersihkan toilet umum Asrama Putra, yang artinya seperti membersihkan kandang sigung.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana rasanya membersihkan toilet umum Asrama Putra yang lebih parah dari pada memberi makan _harpy._ Karena kelelahannya ia membersihkan toilet umum, dia bahkan tidak bermimpi sama sekali. Termasuk mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya sejak 9 tahun yang lalu.

**To Be Continued**

**Jadi, ini fict kedua Adury di fandom Percy Jackson**

**Gak mau banyak komen..**

**Last word..**

**RnR Please...**


End file.
